Unsuspected Love
by Guinevere Crucible
Summary: The war is over, families are reunited, friends are too. What happens when two very unlikely people tell the truth about a very brief secret love. Then realize it becomes rekindled.Rated M RR! HPPPHPHGRWHG


**Unsuspected Love**

Summary: The war is over, families are reunited, friends are too. What happens when two very unlikely people tell the truth about a very brief secret love. Then realize it becomes rekindled.

Disclaimer: NO I'm Not JK Rowlings. I'm not writing this for profit, just to see what people think of it. So calm down...Oh and yeah I am using her characters, and even a paragraph or two from the stories..so yeah...

Rating: I don't know how the new rating system works but I'm sure if I say it's going to be rated R people will understand. (Mature stuff...maybe sex)

_**Pairings: HP/PP -HG/RW (maybe HP/HG)**_

_**A/N: IF you've ever read my old stuff...prepared to be surprised...this is going to be something new...I hope**_

**Chapter 1: A Remembered Night**

_Flashback_

_The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes, that had artfully been ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and the other champions and their partners were standing up._

"_Come on!" Pavarti hissed "We're supposed to dance!"_

_Harry tripped over his dress robes as he stood up. The next thing he new Pavarti seized his hands placed one around her waist and held the other tightly before smiling trying to comfort him without talking._

"_See your not that horrible, now are you?" she smiled once the floor was filled with people and no one would be able to hear her._

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. Peace was declared six months ago. Voldermort was dead thanks to yours truly. Now he resided in the only place he could call his own, Number 12 Grimwauld Place. A lot has happened since the war ended, Ron and Hermione finally got together after swallowing their pride. In fact, not only was their anniversary of six months today, it was the same six months after Voldermort's death.

Harry looked around his grey dismal room and then reality came back to him. He was alone, his friends were together, Dumbledore was dead, Ginny was in her mothers care after one to many crucio attacks. Neville and Luna had gotten married, they were one of those...fast acting couples not thinking really. But the weirdest thing of all, was this house.

While the house was once cursed with the Black History, now it was being covered with a new history, the Potter, Longbottom, Weasley history.

The walls that were once covered in dismal Black portraits now were covered in family portraits from the Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms. Ever since the war was over, Harry, Ron and Neville had moved in together making this place, Sirius's place, their place.

Harry got up and walked over to his wardrobe before her heard it, the same thing he heard at least once a week since they moved in together and Ron and Hermione got gutsy to do stuff...moaning.

Hermione ran her nails into Ron's back and moaned out "OH GOD RON!"

Ron pulled out of Hermione and crashed to the bed beside her. While he wasn't one on religion after eating dinner with Hermione's family a few times he got the basic idea of God. "Merlin Hermione, if you keep on reading those books you'll turn me into the women in the bed."

Hermione looked over at him and smiled before kissing him on his lips and sat up. "I'm going to go downstairs and make breakfast." She pulled herself out of their king sized four poster bed pulling back one of the royal red curtains and walked over to the wardrobe slipping on one of her long black nightgowns and matching silk robe before walking down the hall hearing the sweet breathing of sleeping portraits. Then she walked down to the kitchen and turned on the light and blinked. "Harry"

Harry sat there in the dark and looked at her when she turned on the light. "What do you think ever happened to the Patil twins?"

Hermione looked at him in shock and cleared her throat "I haven't seen Pavarti or Padma since the sixth year. But then after that I wasn't really you know..paying attention to people outside of our social group. I mean the only person who would know is Professor McGonagle.

_Well yeah, I know, it's not my normal stuff...but R/R I need someone to say something...or I'll cry..possibly die and never write again._


End file.
